


Neither life nor death will separate us

by lowkey_boke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Summary: Spock and Bones are always arguing, and that end up causing truble. What would they do if they had no alternative but to be with each other?
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Neither life nor death will separate us

“Mr Scott, energize”. At the moment the captain said this him, the science officer the chief medical officer and two security men disappeared with a sparkling light. They beamed to a quite desertic planet that, according to the instruments, didn’t had animal life forms. 

“Are you getting something with the tricorder Spock?” Kirk asked.

“Negative” the vulcan answered.

“There is too much sand here” McCoy said looking around.

“That’s an obvious therefore illogical statement doctor” Spock responded obviously with the intention to piss him off.

“Fuck your damn logic you pointy-eared vul--” the doctor started but he was interrupted by Jim.

“Guys, guys, enough of this, don’t start again” their captain said. They had been arguing all the day and they were starting to piss him off.  
Both stopped talking at Kirk’s order not without a grumble.

“Mr Brown, Mr Johnson, we’ll go that way. Spock, you and Bones take a look over that hill.” the blond man commanded.

“Jim--” McCoy tried to complain

“That’s an order” Kirk cutted him, he hadn’t time to hear his childish discussion and constant comments about the ‘hobgoblin’. 

So the captain and the security guards started walking, the blue-shirted men did the same in the oder direction, just silently, awkwardly and avoiding looking at the other. 

When they arrived to the mentioned rocks they realized they were bigger than they seemed in the distance. Besides they seemed to be hollow because there were an entrance as the one of a cave.

The vulcan didn’t hesitated and enter, watching all he time at the readings of the tricorder, the doctor followed him.

After walking a few minutes the rocky shapeless walls began to turn into some well-carved decorated ones.

“Here had been intelligent life forms” Spock broke the silence.

“That’s an obvious therefore illogical statement Mr Spock” Bones said making fun of him.

After some more time of insults they arrived to a large beautiful hall, but only the sight of a woman sitting on meditating position in the middle of the room interrupted their conversation. 

“I’ve been waiting for you” the mysterious person said opening the eyes after it. The two officers were a little confused so they didn't answer.

“Wich of you is captain James T Kirk?” middle aged woman asked.

“Our captain is out side, I’m the first officer Mr Spock” the vulcan explained

“And I’m chief medical officer doctor McCoy” Leonard added.  
The woman nodded.

“You are welcome men from the sun, but you won’t find nothing but sand here” 

“Well, we’d found you” Bones pointed out.

“We are not different things” the woman explained confusing them even more.

“I don’t understand” the doctor said

“I believe she means she’s made of sand” Spock answered

“Well, I’d understood that” McCoy angrily replied.

“So you just made an illogical question” the vulcan said.

“Oh, Shut up you vulcan bastard” Bones yelled.

“Stop!” the woman halted them.

“You are disturbing the peace of the holy temple. I’d watched you since you arrived at the planet, you hadn’t stopped fighting” she continued. Then a kind of creepy smile appeared on her features.

“But you’ll learn not to fight, even if I have to intervene” she added. 

“Give him the hand” the woman ordered McCoy.

“I’m not going to do that” he grumply said.

“Give him the hand” the woman repeated.  
The doctor awkwardly offered his hand to Spock, who hesitated a moment, he was vulcan and...well, I guess you are aware of vulcan hands sensibility. But the woman didn’t seem to be joking so he decided to obey. 

Both blushed a little while the woman closed her eyes

“Until you learn to not to fight with each other, until you accept the other and your own feelings you’ll be under my spell, now, you will leave, because I’m not longer here” she said.  
The two men were quite confused but as she said, she was no longer there. 

All had been too weird. They didn’t talk until they were outside and realized that they were still holding hands.

“Let go of my hand doctor” Spock said.

“What the hell do ya mean?! You are the one that’s grabbing my hand!” Bones yelled.

“Doctor, I assure you that I have no intention to do that” the vulcan claimed trying to release his hand. Suddenly McCoy’s face went pale.

“Uh… Spock… What do ya think the woman meant with ‘spell’?” Bones slowly asked.

“I know what you are thinking of and I believe you are right” the vulcan said

“Damn it! What can we do? She’s not going to break it, she’s not even there anymore” the doctor said getting nervous.

“That’s true. And I’m afraid there is nothing we can do, it will last, in her own words, ‘until we learn to not to fight’ ” the vulcan pointed out.

“Great! I’ll be holding the hand of a hobgoblin the rest of my life” McCoy shouted to the air.

“Or rather the rest of your life” He added now talking to the vulcan.

“This doesn't please me either” Spock replied beginning to become irritated.

*sigh* “Okay, let's just find Jim” Bones suggested. He was going to take his communicator, but realizing that that was the hand wich Spock holded he took it with the other one, It’s going to take a while to get used to this he thought.

“McCoy to Kirk” he said through it.

“Kirk here, what’s it?” Jim’s voice sounded.

“Uh...We had some trouble here Jim, but I’ll rather explain ya in person” the doctor answered.

“Fine, we were about to beam up so just stay in the place” the captain added.

“Alright, McCoy out”. He was closing the device when they dematerialised to appear on the ship. 

“Hey guys, what’s--” the captain started talking but he stopped when he saw their hands, a smile appeared on his features. 

“Are you finally together?” he asked.

“The hell no” Bones hastened to say.

“So… “ Kirk was confused. 

After a long explanation from both of what exactly happened Jim now understood, more less.

“So this is for your fights? it’s ironic. I hope it’ll work” the blond man said laughing.

“Damn it Jim!” Bones yelled.

“Okay, okay, just, I don’t know, go to work or something” Kirk said trying to hold back the laughter, this was really too much.  
Spock nodded.

“I’ll be on the bridge” he added, turning in order to go, but Bones didn’t let him

“Hold on right there you hobgoblin, I have things to do in sickbay” McCoy explained.

“My job have priority, yours--” the vulcan started.

“No. Don’t start again. At least not if I’m here. Your shifts are almost over why don’t you just go to your quarters” Jim interrupted. 

Of course this posed another problem, but after one more discussion they went to Spock’s room. It was considerably late and they were both tired so they, not without some awkward moments, lay on the bed. It took a while for both to fall asleep but none of them talked during this time, they didn’t want to make it even more weird.

At half past four that night Spock waked up, just as every day, he felt a breath on his face and he remembered, when he opened his eyes he found McCoy’s face less than a few centimeters away from his, their legs were intertwined and his bodies pressed together. 

The vulcan didn't move, didn’t drew away, but he spent a couple of minutes looking closely at the peaceful sleeping doctor. He had the sensation as if he had to hate this, but, actually, he didn’t.

“Doctor, wake up” Spock said placing his hand (his free hand) on Leonard’s shoulder.  
Bones opened his eyes to see the vulcan.  
“What hour it is?” was the only thing he managed to say.

“Four hours, thirty five minutes, eight seconds” Spock answered.

“What?! Why have ya waked me?!” McCoy yelled.

“I enter my shift at five o’clock” The vulcan explained.

“Go to hell Spock!” Bones said going back to sleep.

Spock was aware that humans needed more sleeping and he didn’t want to carry all the day with a tired grumpy doctor so he didn’t make any further complain.  
At seven, the vulcan waked Bones again, that was a more reasonable hour.

“Good mornin’ Spock” McCoy calmly said when he woke.

“Good morning” the vulcan answered.

Both got up, they started friendly talking, after sometime they reached an agreement about their jobs, one day they’ll go to Spock’s and the next one to McCoy’s (unless there is an emergency of course). They decided start by Leonard’s.

“Fine” Bones said regarding their solution. 

“I’ll take--” He started. He was going to say I’ll take a shower and we go breakfast but saying it out loud he realized the problem, Damn it he thought. Spock had realized it too. 

“Uh…”. The doctor didn’t know how to put it into words. The vulcan looked to the floor with his lips pressed, nodding in understanding. 

There weren’t so much options, so they showered together, you know, not looking but together, well, “not looking” and together. 

After that they went breakfast, in just the hours that have passed all the crew was aware of their situation, and they could see some people looking at them an murmuring. And that for not to talk about Jim, that damn kid and his damn questions. 

“Do you had fun last night?” he asked while sitting with them.

“Damn it Jim!” Bones yelled, a little bit annoyed.

“May I ask how you shower?”. The blond man made another question.

“Damn it Jim!” the doctor repeated, this was actually the answer to all his captain’s questions, while Spock just blushed.

“Okay, okay… How is it to share bed with Bones?” Kirk asked the vulcan.  
Both sighed, directed a glance to each other, and as if he had agreed telepathically they stood up and they left their smiling captain alone on the table.

In the sickbay McCoy just had a few patients and nothing serious but Spock didn’t had work either so they stayed there, the vulcan liked to watch the doctor working, he spent most of the time without talking since he thought that nonsense talking is illogical but occasionally he made random questions and they started a conversation until they were interrupted but some patient or the quite annoyed nurse Chapel.  
That night they went to Leonard’s quarters, the vulcan thought they would be cold to him but the doctor had taken care of raising the temperature. Also they were quite organized, there were a lot of medicines and medical stuff and Spock notized a shelving with lost of books, many of them about vulcan custom or vulcan biology (and yes, I mean the biology of vulcans).

Spock didn’t almost moved while sleeping, unlike Bones, who was with his head on the vulcan’s chest and his body completely over Spock’s. The vulcan always awaken first, but he tried not to move to not wake the other man.

When they both got up they took a shower, this was always awkward, specially when, in this same situation, a couple of days from then, I’m not sure how but they managed to slip and fall, after a shock time, Bones, who was on top got super nervous so he tried to stand up, but forgetting that he was still tied to the vulcan he fell again, no one had ever seen McCoy so red; their bodies were bare, wet and together. When they finally got up after more time than you think the doctor, obviously avoiding visual contact, apologized, cause actually it had been mainly his fault. It had been weird, it had been awkward, but not, you know, really uncomfortable. 

The next weeks were full of events like that one, but as the time passed they got more used to it, and also more used to each other, a great confident was growing in between the two men, because they couldn’t hide nothing to the other one.

The computer started to rang with an incoming call for McCoy.

“Hello JoJo” he said after pressing the button for the video call, the vulcan sat on a chair across the table not appearing in the video.

“Hi daddy! how you’re doin’ ?” the voice of a young girl sounded. 

“Oh quite fine honey, how are things going around there?” Bones enquire with a smile. Spock looked at him liking to see him so happy.  
After a few minutes of talking and asking, maybe less, Joanna, that had noticed that his father always looked away asked

“Are ya alone dad?” 

“No, actually no, I’m here with a friend” He said trying to make it sound normal while he made Spock a signal ordering him to sit next to him.

“When you say friend you mean…” She enquired raising an eyebrow.

“A friend Jo” he cutted, thing that made her smile. The vulcan sat by his side, and the girl’s face lit up.

“You are Spock aren’t you?” Joanna asked.

“Indeed” he just answered.

“My father had talked me a lot about you” she said nonchalantly, McCoy give her a glance making her realize that she had blundered and Spock got a little green, Joanna hadn’t talk to his father since a couple of months and the vulcan had never saw her before so that Bones had talked her about him and that she could even recognized him said quite a lot.

Joanna and Spock got along very well, they talked a lot, McCoy didn’t almost say anything in the rest of the call, but he liked to see them conversating.

A hundred of nights sleeping together passed until the day related below came.  
Both were alone on the science lab, working, standing side by side, when their other hands met, Leonard placed his on the vulcan’s and fondled it softly not really realizing what he was doing. The vulcan, had stop doing his work and was now instead staring at the doctor for the way he was touching him. When Bones noticed all he, blushing, quickly removed his hand, but Spock gripped his wrist, McCoy was surprised at this, he looked at his hand while the vulcan grabbed it, while the vulcan interlocked their fingers, while the vulcan caress it tenderly, then he raised his head to look into Spock eyes, he looked at them while the vulcan stepped forward, while the vulcan pulled their bodies together, while the vulcan brought their faces closer, a great desire grew on Leonard, he slipped his hand exploring Spock’s chest when he realized, his hand, it was free, the vulcan realized too, both gazed their hands, they were still close but not as they had been a few seconds ago. The sound of the door opening made them draw away. It was Jim.

“Hey guys, how you’re doing?” he said stepping inside. 

“Well, quite good” Bones answered.

“I’m finally free” he added showing his hand.

“Oh, great, you must be happy” the blond man commented.

“Indeed” Spock affirmed, unintentionally offended by the doctor’s words.

“I’m going dinner, coming?” the captain asked. Both accepted the offer.  
They sat with some other crew mates. The conversation focused at first on the recently broken spell, although the two men felt really uncomfortable with it they tried to act normal.

“Yeah, I couldn’t stand being with that hobgoblin for another minute” Bones lied.

“I’m really glad it’s all over” Spock fibbed.

the conversation continued and then some others but both leaved early. 

McCoy laid on his bed when he arrived to his quarters, he lowered the temperature that had made him sleep shirtless so many nights, he stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to think of anything other than the hobgoblin, than his pointy ears or than what happened on the lab. One hour, then two, it was almost late so he covered with he sheets to try to get some sleeping, they felt so cold, they felt so empty, he rolled over once and once again, but he couldn’t fell asleep, why? he had been sleeping perfectly the days before, he knew exactly why. One hour, then two, he was tired but it was impossible to him to sleep. Another hour, he couldn’t stand it anymore, so he stood up, in his sleeping robes, exited his room and walked through the empty corridor, wearily, but knowing where he was going.  
He stopped in front of the vulcan’s door, but when he was about to knock he started thinking. What the hell I’m doing? I heard him, he was glad for not having to see me, besides, he must be asleep. But before he could turn the door opened, he had forgotten that he had free access to Spock’s quarters. The vulcan wasn’t sleeping, he couldn't either, he sat up, he was surprised to see the doctor there.  
Bones tried to say something but he didn’t came up with nothing. He wanted to give an explanation but before he could talk Spock drew the bedsheets back inviting him to his bed, thing that made McCoy smile, he didn’t expect that at all but of course he took the offer and lay down next to the other man, sliding his hands through his waist, and cuddling with him.

“Spock, I like bein’ with you” Bones said.

“I also enjoy your company doctor” the vulcan responded.

“And, I believe I’m in love with ya” Leonard added.

“I love you too” Spock said, running his hand through the hair of the already asleep man.


End file.
